Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/EOD variant, more commonly known as Explosive Ordnance Disposal Armor, and abbreviated as EOD Armor, is a variant of the Mark V and Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor systems.Halo 3, Armor description Development and History The MJOLNIR/EOD variant was created at the UNSC Damascus Materials Testing Facility on Chi Ceti 4. The helmet was designed to channel the pressure wave of a nearby detonation around the user's head, significantly reducing the likelihood of decapitation in the event of an explosion. The MJOLNIR/EOD variant's pauldrons and chest plate were designed specifically to reduce the number of grabbing edges on the armor, decreasing the likelihood of dismemberment and protecting SPARTANs during operations that involve the handling of explosive ordnance (e.g., clearing/planting land mines, demolishing enemy structures/material and, or planting/defusing bombs). Characteristics Halo 3 Helmet Characteristics Unlock: Unlock the Campaign Complete: Legendary achievement. The helmet is mostly squared off with two separate eyepieces, rather than a visor. They are more akin to a pair of goggles unlike the other MJOLNIR armor variants that are visor-adorned. In actual combat, this would highly increase protection to the face but also reduce the field of vision considerably. The helmet also has a single plate over the nose and mouth and a pair of rectangular objects along each cheek, assumed to be jowls protectors or lengthy re-breathers. Shoulder Pauldron Characteristics Unlock: Complete The Ark on Legendary difficulty. The shoulder pauldrons are large and rounded. They have been optimized for EOD missions and are designed to decrease the chances of dismemberment if the wearer is caught in a blast. Chest Characteristics Unlock: Complete Tsavo Highway on Legendary difficulty. The chest plate is thicker than the other chest permutations, and has a broadly curved front with a steep backcurve on the sides. This construction is intended to increase the survivability of the wearer by providing greater projectile resistance and by deflecting concussion waves around the body and to the side. Halo: Reach [http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14276699/halo-project/videos/halor_armory_montage_072210.html IGN Video: Halo: Reach Xbox 360 Video - The Armory Video] Helmet Characteristics Price: 15000 cR The EOD Helmet in Halo: Reach is only slightly different than its Halo 3 version. Beyond the general graphic improvement, the helmet's visor has been changed from a pair of goggles to a more normal wide slit. Additionally, the rebreather-like apparatus on the sides of the helmet now match the players color instead of being a concrete white. Trivia *Aside from the visual similarity to a respirator, the EOD helmet shares similarities to Killzone's Helghast soldiers. *Bungie Armor is a slight variation of the EOD chestplate. Bungie Armor lacks the three mid-level lights and has an effect that causes flames to appear around the helmet. *The EOD chest plate bears a very striking resemblance to the armor design of the MJOLNIR Mark V armor's chest plate from Halo: Combat Evolved. Because of this, many players use it in conjunction with the Mark V helmet and Mark VI shoulders to create an improvised version of the original Mark V armor from Halo: Combat Evolved. Gallery File:Unknown armor2.jpg|The original render of the helmet. eodhelmet.PNG|A render of an EOD helmet, found via a glitch in the Halo: Reach Beta. RE-Full Armory Customization.jpg|The EOD helmet in Halo: Reach Armory. File:EOD Helmet Reach.jpg|The EOD Helmet in Halo: Reach. Jman98.jpg|A customized Noble Six wearing EOD armor during a cutscene in Halo: Reach. List of appearances *Halo 3 *Halo: Reach Sources Category: MJOLNIR Armor Category:UNSC technology